falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DarkLocustSlayer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fallout Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MerchantofDeath page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MerchantofDeath (Talk) 23:09, January 10, 2011 Re: Work Well, I was thinking of adding some categories so we can sort out everything. I am clueless with categories though :( . And maybe start some new articles and even stories. BTW, I didn't know you were on the Homefront wiki. -MerchantofDeath 23:12, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Cool :). BTW, your an admin now. -MerchantofDeath 23:15, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I like it -MerchantofDeath 23:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering what New Anchorage should look like. - MerchantofDeath 00:23, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I had a couple ideas from these pictures I got from the fallout wiki. -MerchantofDeath 00:32, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey You should start creating your own characters, factions, fanfics, and places too :D -MerchantofDeath 00:08, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok :). BTW, thanks for all the help. -MerchantofDeath 00:16, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Comments No, it's just like that. It happened before on the Splinter Cell Fanfiction wiki. I sent a help message to the community forum, but they haven't responded. I'm going to send them another right now, though. -MerchantofDeath 20:25, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm also trying to get a member from the Fallout Fanon wiki to join us. Trust me, though; that wiki is horrible. They won't even let you make a pre war article :( - MerchantofDeath 00:13, January 13, 2011 (UTC) BTW, do you need any help with anything; because I feel like I'm being lazy. - MerchantofDeath 00:34, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I'd just plain take it off, the same thing that I did with the Splinter Cell Fanfic wiki. -MerchantofDeath 00:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty, I've deleted the recent activity; and now I need an idea of what to put in that empty space. - MerchantofDeath 00:46, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Maybe a feature article, or just a explanation on what Fallout is all about? -MerchantofDeath 00:48, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Damn, I think we're saying the exact same things to each other :P -MerchantofDeath 00:49, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to help me make some Pre War world articles? If you can, right here ( http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/United_States_of_America), there will be a section titled "Federal Government" It has some examples of what I want to write about. -MerchantofDeath 01:18, January 13, 2011 (UTC) China Republic Army I think I might change some things, since the People's Liberation Army was the main military of the Chinese. I'm also going to change the part about how the China Republic Army invaded Alaska in 2077 and started the Great War, since the PLA was pushed out of Alaska in 2076. -MerchantofDeath 21:21, January 13, 2011 (UTC) OH SHIT, I destroyed the original purpose of my wiki ;( . -MerchantofDeath 00:20, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, you can understand that I'm only trying to keep within the canon, right? -MerchantofDeath 00:22, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I reverted the page back to it's original state, because I don't want to break this wiki's rules. -MerchantofDeath 00:29, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Very true. - MerchantofDeath 00:34, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Uh..... Do you have any ideas for Fanfics or articles, because I want to create some more projects that were like the Vault project. Maybe even some armors and weapons. -MerchantofDeath 00:38, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I'm probably thinking of making another prewar company; or prehaps using Pimp my gun to make a new weapon. -MerchantofDeath 00:47, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Pre War Articles project I wanted to ask you if you can help me with my Pre-War articles project. Most of the things in Fallout are just about after the great war, and I don't think the Pre-War world gets alot of credit. So, I was thinking of these categories. *People: such as presidents or buisnessmen *Events: what else was going on besides with the Resource Wars *Companies *Weapons *anything I haven't thought of :P -MerchantofDeath 20:34, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool -MerchantofDeath 03:43, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ARGH!!!! We need more photos! I need to have a good photo for Vincent La'faire! :P -MerchantofDeath 23:45, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks DarkLocust man!!!! -MerchantofDeath 00:00, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Question What does, "...but things such as Fallout 3 don't belong here" ,exactly mean? -MerchantofDeath 00:27, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see :D - MerchantofDeath 01:07, January 18, 2011 (UTC)